Unexpected Help
by Daniella Jones
Summary: AU 7th year Harry, Hermione and Ron still went to Hogwarts. Chiron sends Nico to help defeat Voldemort on the request of Dumbledore. Takes place after the Last Olympian. One of those stories where Nico kicks ass. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**First crossover... Hope you enjoy :) NO FLAMES PLEASE D:

* * *

**

Unexpected Help

Chapter 1

* * *

"Hey Nico!" called Percy. He ran up the hill to catch up with Nico. "Chiron wants to see you at the Big House. Now." He sounded urgent.

"Why?" asked Nico.

"He didn't say, but it sounded important." Percy was worried. Chiron had asked specifically for Nico and by the look on the centaur's face – it couldn't be good.

"Alright then." Nico jogged to the Big House. He knew he could just shadow travel, but he didn't really feel like using energy on that.

At the Big House, Nico saw Chiron in his wheelchair form.

Chiron gave Nico a warm smile. "Ah, Nico..."

"Yes Chiron?"

"A friend of mine in England needs your assistance. I know I could've asked Percy or Thalia to do this for me, but I think Lord Hades would appreciate it if I sent you instead." Explained Chiron.

"Okay, what's the job?" said Nico.

"You'll have to help the students of Hogwarts defeat their enemy – Voldemort. It should be fairly easy compared to Kronos, but the wizards don't know that. They CAN'T know that." Said Chiron.

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to go to this school for these so called wizards and help them defeat their evil wimpy overlord?"

"Well, Voldemort is nothing compared to Kronos... but he can wipe out a whole race of wizards and has escaped death many times by dividing his soul into pieces. I just want to go help the wizards with this and if you have to: Kill him." Chiron looked grim.

"Sounds simple enough." Said Nico.

"And you can't let anyone know what you are. Understand?" Nico nodded. "Only the Headmaster knows that you are a demigod. Stay undercover and don't show your gifts until it is truly necessary."

"Got it. So... When do I leave?" said Nico.

"The train leaves in half an hour. Pack your things. Say goodbye to your friends. Then shadow travel to the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 ¾."

Nico nodded. "Goodbye Chiron." He smiled. Chiron was like a second father to him. Nico left the Big House.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat in their train compartment, ready for their seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Can you believe it? It's our last year at Hogwarts!" exclaimed Ron. "Except for you Ginny."

Ginny scowled. "Thanks for reminding me, Ronald."

Harry and Hermione laughed. Harry enjoyed this. Moments when they don't dread about Voldemort.

It was just then, a boy no older than 16 appeared in their compartment looking very confused.

"Am I on the Warthog Train?" The boy had only a back pack and a dark appearance. He had pale olive skin, shaggy black hair, black clothes and a skull ring.

"You mean the Hogwarts Express?" said Ginny, looking at him up and down.

"Yeah that."

"What's your name?" asked Harry.

"Nico di Angelo."

"Are you new at Hogwarts? How did you do that by the way?" asked Ron, wide-eyed.

"...I guess you could say I'm new. I'm from America." Explained Nico, ignoring Ron's question.

"America?" said Harry, this was rather curious. Hermione seemed frazzled.

"What you did was against the law! That was an illegal move!" she accused, pointing her finger at him.

"What did I do?"

"You apparated!" exclaimed Ginny. "And you're under-age!"

"What's appara... what you said?" Nico scratched his head in confusion.

"It's –" Hermione was cut off by Nico.

"This is wasting my time." He said. Nico almost left the compartment until the train suddenly stopped and the compartment doors slid shut. Harry and the others looked out the window, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What in Hades..." muttered Nico as he tried to pry open the door. "Gods, it's locked." Nico sat on the empty seat next to Ginny (Who was quietly enjoying having an extremely hot guy next to her).

Suddenly, the door opened.

And a hooded figure entered.

* * *

**Cliffie on the first chapter! Ooh I'm such a bitch :P Read&Review ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, 10 reviews! Not bad. This story may have potential :D

* * *

**

Unexpected Help

Chapter 2

* * *

Nico was unimpressed.

He knew that these kids were wizards, but he thought that the monsters in the wizarding world would be more... intimidating.

The hooded ghost-like creature was spooky, he had to admit. But that was it. It was only spooky; not scary or vicious. Nico di Angelo had seen much worse – after all, he was the son of Hades. _Mrs. O'Leary was more intimidating._

Nico frowned as he watched the wizards quickly whip out their wands with terrified and pitiful expressions on their faces. Wusses.

The boy with the glasses pointed his wand at the "monster".

"Expecto Patronum!" A stag appeared at the tip of the boy's wand. Nico felt some kind of feeling emitting from the glowing animal. _Happiness._ The so called monster retreated, but approached once again. The stag faded and the boy fainted. The two ginger kids and the frumpy brunette tried casting a similar spells. A silver luminescent otter was conjured. Along with a glowing dog and horse.

Soon, the glowing animals began to fade as well.

"Our Patronuses aren't working!"

"It's too strong!"

"Harry, wake up!"

The frantic cries grew stronger as the monster approached and began to suck something out of them. Nico could practically see their souls and life-forces disappearing. This was not good.

Harry awoke feeling sad and weak. Someone had been stuffing chocolate into his mouth.

"Blimey Harry, are you alright?" the familiar voice of Ron brought him to his senses. He groggily looked around the train compartment. Everyone was munching on some chocolate. Everyone except that strange Nico boy.

"W-what happened?" he mumbled, taking a bite out of his chocolate.

"You fainted." Stated Nico, looking bored. "What was that thing?" he said to Hermione.

"You don't know? It was a dementor! One of the scariest, foulest and most horrific creatures anyone could imagine!" she exclaimed, looking astonished by Nico's ignorance.

All Nico did was scoff. "That thing? You're kidding."

"It was! It made THE Harry Potter faint!" exclaimed Ginny, gesturing to Harry.

Nico did not react the way Ginny hoped. "So? Oh look, I have a name too!" he said sardonically.

"He's The Boy Who Lived!" Ginny was almost shouting.

"What's your point? I'm alive too." Said Nico.

"Ginny, calm down." Said Ron. "He could be a muggle." He shrugged.

"Muggle?" asked Nico.

"He can't be a muggle! You saw the way he got rid of the dementors!" cried Hermione. "They fled before him like he was death or something!"

The compartment jerked. The train had stopped. Harry smiled. He was back at Hogwarts.

Nico sighed and abruptly left the compartment as if the following conversation never happened. There was something wrong about that boy. Something _very_ wrong.

When Harry and his friends got off the train, Hagrid was there.

But Hagrid wasn't looking at them. He was calling for Nico.

"Mr. di Angelo! There be a Nico di Angelo 'ere?" Hagrid boomed, searching the crowd of students.

"Over here!" called Nico from the train.

"I need ter take yer to the 'eadmaster's office! Follow me!" He said and began to walk away. Harry saw Nico nod and catch up with Hagrid.

The castle was big.

Very big.

Hagrid had brought Nico to the headmaster's office. It was about the same size as the Hades cabin.

"Ah, you must be Nico di Angelo! Splendid! Hagrid, you may go join the feast." Said the headmaster. He was an old man in long blue robes and half-moon glasses.

As soon as the big, burly man had left, Nico spoke.

"You know what I can do."

"Yes, Nico. I am aware of your parentage and ... er, gifts. You may call me Professor Dumbledore." Nico nodded and Dumbledore continued. "Now I assume Chiron has explained why you're here at Hogwarts?" Nico nodded again.

"Good," said Dumbledore, "now let us go have you sorted and join the feast."

Nico followed the old man to a huge room with big fancy doors.

"This is the Great Hall, Nico." Said Dumbledore. They entered and Dumbledore made the announcements. Nico was told to wait with a bunch of 11-year-olds to be sorted. Gods, he thought to himself, this place must be ancient.

"Now, let us begin the sorting!" said Dumbledore after his welcome speech. Nico watched as the kids sat on a stool with a talking hat on their heads. Strange names were called out one by one.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

As the kids made their way to their chosen tables, people clapped.

"Nico di Angelo." Announced another old witch. Whispers filled the hall as he made his way to the stool. He realized he was the only one without uniform, that probably attracted attention. The old witch in emerald green robes placed the hat on his head.

_Ah... Brave, Cunning, Loyal and smart... Where to put you? I see your past is very –_

You can read my mind! Thought Nico. Oh crap, don't look at my memories, they're not –

_I have to look at your past and personality to see which house you must be put in! Now, what are these memori – AHHH!_

Shit. The hat was looking at his memories of the Olympian War. That war was pretty gruesome. NO! DON'T LOOK IN THERE! He mentally screamed. The hat was snooping through his memories in the Underworld.

That was when the hat began to talk outloud.

"WHAT? WHAT IS THIS PLACE? WHAT ARE YOU?" the hat screamed. "AH, TOO MUCH PAIN AND SUFFERING! WAR, BLOOD, DEATH! GET ME OFF OF HIM!" the old witch panicked and snatched the hat off his head.

The Great Hall was silent. Nico face-palmed. This was bad.

"Slytherin..." The hat wheezed.

"Well this is awkward." Muttered Nico as he walked to the Slytherin table.

Everyone ate their food in silence.

**Was that okay? READ AND REVIEW!**

**I love you all :)**

**Nico: And I totally kick ass.**

**Me: Yes, yes you do. ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I've been getting quite a lot of hits :D THANKS YOU GUYS. I LOVE YOU :)**

**Ooh It's Valentine's Day tomorrow! Let's all be single ;D**

**Here's the new chappie!

* * *

**

Unexpected Help

Chapter 3

* * *

That was extremely unusual.

Harry had never seen the hat scream like that. He shuddered at the thought of what Nico di Angelo might be hiding.

There was something terrible about this boy. The hat screaming and placing him in Slytherin just confirmed all of his suspicions. The boy looked like a walking corpse! He always had that dark, scarred look in his eyes as if he'd seen death himself.

Back at the common room, he and Ron were discussing the possibilities of what Nico could be.

"He may be a death eater," Ron popped an Every Flavour jellybean in his mouth. "Or the son of a death eater."

"We don't even know if he's a Pureblood! Besides, we still have to check his arms." Reasoned Harry.

"He looks like the walking dead! What else could he be?" Ron rubbed his temples.

"He could be the son of..." Harry trailed away, dreading this possibility.

Ron was wide-eyed. "You don't think..."

"Voldemort." Harry stated. "He has to be."

"He can't be!" said a new voice. "Dumbledore wouldn't let him into the castle!" Hermione had just come out of the girls' dorm.

"There's only one way to find out." Ron swallowed his jellybean.

"We have to befriend him."

O.o.O.o.O.o

Nico didn't want to leave his bed. It was soft and warm – just like camp. But when he opened his eyes he didn't see the Hades Cabin, nor was he in his black bed sheets.

He was at that damned school.

His room was extremely plain, except for his clothes and bag. Nico missed camp, where all his friends were.

And strangely, he missed the Underworld as well. Maybe it was because it was his home. Maybe it was because Bianca was there. Maybe it was because he had finally come on good terms with his stepmother, Persephone. Or maybe it was because his father had finally shown affection to him. After all these years, his father had admitted he was fond of Nico.

The memory put a smile on his face, but it soon faded after remembering where he was.

At Hogwarts.

Nico sighed and slipped out of bed. He slipped on his undershirt when someone had entered his room.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Nico groaned. It was that annoying ginger and his friends from the train.

"Ron! I can't believe you and Harry are doing this! I thought you were going to befriend him!" Exclaimed a shrill voice. It was that frumpy brunette.

"Well, we changed our minds." Growled and kid with the glasses.

"You know its bad manners to come into a room without knocking." Nico said calmly when the foolish wizards came into view.

"You're one to talk. Stupid death eater!" growled the ginger. Death eater, really? Where do they get these insults?

"You know, I would be more insulted if I knew what a death eater was. What kind of stupid name is that?" Nico smirked.

"Well then you must be the son of Voldemort!" threatened the nerdy kid with glasses, pointing the wand at his face. Nico calmly pushed aside the wand with two fingers.

"_Him?_ You think I'm the son of Voldemort?" Nico snorted. "Tom Riddle is a coward."

"He's lying! He has to be!" Snarled the ginger kid, he pointed his wand at Nico. "Petrificus To –"

Nico's instincts saw this as a threat. In a flash, he had his sword out.

"- talus!" When the ginger had finished his sentence a white beam of light shot out of his wand. Nico deflected it with his sword.

The kid paled at the sight of Nico's sword. It was as black as midnight and radiated dark power.

"STUPEFY!" The brunette and the nerdy kid shot more spells at him. Their spells hit him square on the chest. Nico did a double-take and staggered back, his mind blacked out for a second, but he came back to his senses in a fraction of a second and took a defensive stance.

Before anyone could do anything else, a woman barged into the room. Nico sheathed his sword in less than a second. It was nothing more than his ring now. After all, Nico did learn some new tricks after the second Titan War. His skull ring given to him by his father not only helped to control his powers, but he had also learned to morph it into his sword. The powers of the ring fused together with his Stygian sword gave him even more control over the dead and his other abilities.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" she shrieked. "Potter, Weasley, Granger! Put away your wands!" It was the old witch from the Great Hall.

"But, Professor McGonagall you don't understand! He's a – "

"Enough! You three should know it's rude to attack a guest for no reason, especially when he is defenceless!" Scolded McGonagall.

"What?" The three wizards looked at Nico in confusion. "But he had a sword! He was going to –"

"Ms. Granger, I don't want to hear it. Detention all of you! Except for you Mr. di Angelo, I apologize for the way these three have acted. I'm sure they are very sorry." McGonagall said.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"He's definitely the son of Voldemort." Harry muttered on their way to Hagrid's Hut. They were on their way to Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Harry you can't be so sure. He called Voldemort by Tom Riddle and said he was a coward!" Hermione knew it was no use reasoning with him, but she could at least try.

"'Mione, that's exactly what he wants to think! He's using that as cover for his true identity!" exclaimed Ron.

They heard someone scoff next to them. "You're still thinking that?" Nico shook his head as he walked past them.

Hermione huffed. "I think I'll still with our first plan." She whispered to them. Harry watched as Hermione caught up with Nico.

"Hi!" He heard her say. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Hermione Granger, and you're Nico di Angelo, right?" She stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Just Nico would be fine." He said. Nico ignored her hand and began to walk away.

"Wait! Can't we just be friends?" Hermione insisted. "Please?" She stuck out her hand again.

To Harry's surprise, Nico shook her hand very slowly and cautiously. "Fine. Just don't irritate me." He sighed.

They walked away together and Harry heard Hermione strike a conversation with Nico. When they were out of an earshot, Ron turned to Harry.

"Can you believe it? She's actually trying to befriend the bloke!" Ron exclaimed. "She's lost her mind." Harry just shrugged and kept walking.

Maybe her plan could work.

* * *

**How was that? Whatcha think is gonna happen next? ;O And no, Hermione is not gonna start dating Nico. *Shudder***

**HE IS MINE. 3 nah, I'm kidding. It's sad he's not real /3**

**And yes, Percy and Thalia WILL pop up sooner or later in this story :))  
**

**READ AND REVIEW :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHOAH. 806 hits! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY :)) I love you all.**

**To those of you who are asking: Like I said in the previous author's note, other campers WILL BE IN THE STORY. So stop yo naggin' :D**

**And Nico will be moving from Slytherin...

* * *

**

Unexpected Help

Chapter 4

* * *

Nico was irritated.

Hermione Granger is extremely nosey. She kept asking him a lot of personal questions. _A lot._

"So... who're your parents?" a voice said out of nowhere, causing Nico to jump and crush his flobberworm.

"Oh Zeus –" He exclaimed as Hagrid came to aid the worm.

"Di Angelo! You aren't serpossed teh kill th' poor thin'!"

"Sorry," Nico muttered and glared at Hermione, who was looking at him sheepishly. "Would you stop that!" he snapped.

Hermione blinked. "Stop what?"

"Asking me personal questions!" he exclaimed.

"But you didn't answer my question!" she said, pointing a finger at him. "That just proves you're the son of – "

"Who? _Tom Riddle?_" He scoffed. "You wizards are a fucking joke. I've had enough of these lame accusations. They're really getting on my nerves! You're weak from cowering away from this so-called Dark Lord! I could take him any day and it's taken you what? 16 years?" he shouted. The rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards Nico and Hermione.

"Oi! You leave her alone! You stupid Death Eater!" Ron yelled and threw his flobberworm at Nico.

Because of his ADhD, Nico caught the flobberworm right before it hit his face. He rolled his eyes. "Again with that name? What kind of stupid insult is that anyway? Why would I want to eat death? You're all fools, go to Tatarus! I'm leaving!" he shouted once more. He threw the flobberworm at Ron's face and left the class.

"Hey! You can't do tha –"

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Nico threw another flobberworm at Ron's face and turned to leave.

Just then someone tackled him from behind. They fell to the floor. Nico turned to see who had attacked him. Ron was on top of him, furiously punching Nico's shoulder. Nico shoved him off and punched him square on the jaw.

When Nico was getting to his feet, Harry cast a spell at Nico. At the last second Nico dodged it and jumped to his feet.

"You coward!" Harry shouted. "Take out your wand!"

Nico was enraged. "I don't need a damned stick to rip you're head off!" He took of his ring and his Stygian Iron sword appeared at his hands. He smirked when he heard students gasp and Harry pale.

_Nico, he's not worth it, _he heard Bianca's voice tell him, _please stop. Don't let your anger get the best of you._ She was right. Nico sheathed his sword and put his ring back on his finger.

"What are you waiting for? Fight me!" Harry screamed.

"You're not worth it."

"Harry, please just stop." Hermione said from where she was aiding Ron's broken jaw. Harry put his wand away.

"Stupid Mortals." Nico said under his breath. Then he shadow travelled.

As soon as he appeared in his room, he collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion and annoyance.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that.

"Nico? What are you doing?" came the sound of Annabeth's voice. He lifted his face from the bed. Sure enough, the image on Annabeth and Percy was there in front of him.

It was an Iris-message.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hagrid was fuming.

"I canno' believe ye' three inturrupte' me less'n!" Hagrid said furiously. "And ye' fough' the gues' fo' no reas'n! To Dumbledore's office! Now!"

Hermione and Harry took Ron to the hospital wing first. When Madame Pomfrey finally got Ron's jaw fixed, they left for Dumbledore's office.

"How do you think he did that? It didn't look like apparating." Ron grumbled, rubbing his sore jaw.

"I honestly don't know, Ron." Hermione shook her head in confusion. "It must be highly advanced –"

"But he didn't have a wand! And now that everyone else has seen his sword he can't deny it." Harry said.

They had arrived at the gargoyle. "Redvines." The gargoyle let them pass. Hermione shook her head.

"Dumbledore must love muggle candy."

Dumbledore was sitting next to the window of his office, and staring outside. He turned his twinkling eyes towards the three teenagers who stood before him.

"Why are you three in class?" He smiled.

"Hagrid was furious with us and told us to go to you." Ron said.

The old professor furrowed his brow. "Care to tell me what happened."

Harry, Hermione and Ron told Dumbledore of their fight and of Nico's sword. They even told Dumbledore their theory of Nico being Voldemort's spawn.

"Harry, I have to tell you to stop making these rash decisions." For once Dumbledore's eyes weren't twinkling. "I do know everything about Nico, even what he is."

"If you know he's evil then why have you let him into the castle!" Harry complained.

"Now, I didn't say he was evil. There are some things I can tell you about Nico, and I must ask you not to tell anyone." The three wizards nodded at this. "First of all, Nico di Angelo is not a Death Eater nor is he Voldemort's son of any sort. He is not a wizard, nor is he a muggle. I must ask you to stop trying to fight him because it is extremely dangerous. And when I say that, I don't mean that it's dangerous for him. I am saying that it's an extreme risk to fight Nico. He is more powerful than all of us combined and he has already been through war. He has fought things much worse than you can imagine." The young wizards scoffed at this.

"I have seen far much worse." Harry said, not believing Nico's power.

"No. You haven't. When Nico was 12-years-old he had already slain vicious monsters, been to treacherous places, had his mother and sister dead and has seen his many friends die right before his eyes. And he has helped face a great enemy, who makes Lord Voldemort look like an ant." Dumbledore explained. "That is all I'm allowed to tell you."

"Why can't you tell us anymore?" Ron asked.

"I have taken an oath." Dumbledore's eyes still lacked its twinkle. "Try to befriend him. Don't get on his bad side; he is a valuable asset to defeating Voldemort."

"We'll try, Professor." Hermione promised.

Dumbledore smiled, and his eyes began to twinkle. "Excellent, I'll have him move to Gryffindor house!"

The three youths paled at this.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Just don't forget about the Revelation next month." Reminded Percy.

"I won't. And do you have to call it that? You make it sound like we're going to kill someone." Nico muttered.

"You're right. Let's call it The Gasp!" Percy grinned. "Because it will make people gasp with shock!"

"That, that just sounds gay." Nico said, deadpanned.

"Well... does it irritate you?"

"Well, yeah."

Percy grinned even wider. "Then we'll call it The Gasp!"

Nico face-palmed. "Gods, I should've seen that coming."

"Anyway, Thalia and I will be there for The Gasp and you shadow travel us and a few freaky mortals back to camp! Simple enough?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I guess." There was a knock on the door. "Someone coming. I'll see you next month." Percy nodded and the iris message was gone.

Nico got up from his bed and opened the door.

"Hello, Nico."

"Persephone?" Nico said, surprised.

"No you idiot, it's me! Demeter! You've gotten a lot bigger now! How much cereal have you been eating?" She nagged with stern look on her face.

Nico groaned.

**

* * *

What, you say? Demeter is here? :O REVIEW MY LITTLE TRUFFLEZ.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Over a thousand hits! Not bad at all :D Lemme just answer your questions...  
**

**FireChildSlytherin5: I very much enjoy bashing the Golden Trio. They're just TOO PERFECT :)**

**xXAwesomeSauceXx: Thanks :) I plan to make the plot extremely original. I was practically jumping up and down in excitement when I figured out an awesome plot. It has some gaping holes in it, but I'm in the process of patching it up :D**

**pulchra fabula: I ABSO-FUCKING-LUTELY LOVE AVPS AND AVPM. :))**

**poseidon'sdaughter: I read Greek Dreams. It's pretty good :D keep it up!

* * *

**

Unexpected Help

Chapter 5

"Lady Demeter, why have you come here?" Nico frowned. "I know you didn't just come here to pester me."

"Actually, I am here for a reason. A very important reason." Demeter began. "Apollo has some news for you, but I'm afraid he couldn't come to tell you himself. So I volunteered. All the other gods are either busy or unwilling and ever since you've bonded with my daughter I feel as though I owe you. She is much happier now that she has other company besides your father and me."

"Alright then. What's the message?" Nico said.

Demeter sighed. "Let's go see Headmaster Dumb... err, what was his name? Ah yes, Dumbell. Let's go discuss this with Headmaster Dumbe –"

"Dumbledore." Nico corrected.

Demeter frowned. "Yes. That. Now let's go Nico."

"Cereal." Demeter told the gargoyle. It didn't move. "Cereal!" she repeated.

Nico blinked. "Um, I don't think that's the –"

"I AM LADY DEMETER, GODDESS OF HARVEST. LET ME PASS. THIS IS URGENT NEWS FOR HEADMASTER DUMBELL! YOU WILL LET ME THROUGH OR ELSE I SHALL TURN YOU INTO A PEANUT." She barked at the statue. To Nico's surprise, the gargoyle turned and let them both enter. He grinned.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Could you please tell me with Apollo wanted to tell me?" Nico asked impatiently. Demeter and Dumbledore had been arguing the entire time.

"Please! We need the boy!" Dumbledore begged.

"No, you don't! Nico does not have to be here! You have that Potter boy! Nico should be completing quests like a hero! Not helping foolish mortals fight their bully!" She shot back.

"But Voldemort is too stro –"

"I don't want to hear incompetent whining!"

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT APOLLO WANTED TO SAY?" Nico shouted. Demeter and Dumbledore stared at him. Nico turned red. "Sorry."

Demeter spoke. "I suppose you should know." Nico was listening now. "Apollo wanted to warn you of a prophecy which predicts who will defeat Tom Riddle. It goes:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._

He thinks it could refer to either you or Potter. Since you both have tragic pasts you match the description." When Demeter had finished, Nico saw Dumbledore pale.

"Okay, so I could be destined to kill this guy, what else is new?" Nico said. "I've killed many people for Lord Hades, what's so special about this?"

Demeter smiled at him. "Nothing at all. I know you can finish him in less than a second. The only thing we don't know is whether it's your fate to do so."

"And if it isn't, it would still be wonderful if you could help us." Dumbledore offered.

"Sure, why not?" Nico shrugged. "I could use some entertainment."

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to camp?" Demeter asked hopefully.

"Nah, I need time away from people I like." Nico said lazily. Dumbledore sighed with relief.

"Well then, I must get going." Demeter said. Then she was gone.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Can you believe that Nico's moving to Gryffindor house?" Ron said, plopping down onto one of the chairs in the common room.

"If Dumbledore thinks it's a good thing, then I'm okay with it." Harry was hesitant. Was it really safe letting this kind of ... _person_ into their dorms?

"What do you think that boy is that makes him so powerful?" Hermione asked. She frowned as though she was thinking really hard. "He could be a descendant of Merlin..."

Ron was wide-eyed.

"But he doesn't have a wand." Harry shook his head.

"It could be concealed in his sword." Ron shrugged.

"But he hasn't cast any spells." Hermione said, taking out her books. They were heavy and ancient looking books.

"What are those for?" Ron said when he saw the books.

"It's to find out what Nico is." She said, skimming through the dusty pages of one of the books.

"So, what are the possibilities?" Harry asked.

"Number one, he could be a descendant of Merlin." Ron listed.

"He could be a Werewolf or an animagus." Hermione offered.

"Or some kind of person who time-travelled from the past."

"Or a half-god half-human being!" Hermione suggested, animatedly reading a page of the old book.

Harry and Ron laughed. "The is probably the stupidest-"

"-dumbest-"

"-and craziest idea ever."

Hermione frowned. "Fine, that's off the list."

"He could be an escapee from Azkaban!" Harry said.

Just then, a huge shadow began to form next to them until it became the shape of a human body. The three wizards stared at it with their wands out. The shadow turned human.

It was none other than Nico di Angelo.

"What are you... How did you..." They were dumbstruck.

Nico looked around. "This place is so looney." He muttered. "Where's the boys' dorm? Dumbledore said I have to move here."

Harry pointed towards the staircase.

"Thanks," he said and began to walk.

"Devil's spawn." Ron said under his breath.

Apparently Nico had heard him. He stopped and turned around to face Ron. Nico didn't seem offended by this at all, but Ron paled. Harry thought Nico was going to slice Ron's head off.

But instead, Nico smirked. That just scared Harry even more. "Actually, I am. In a way." He said casually and disappeared up the staircase.

"Merlin's beard, can he get any scarier?" Hermione squeaked.

"Actually, I think he's rather attractive." Said a new voice. The Golden Trio turned around to see Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown giggling.

"Are you coming to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Lavender asked. "I hope _he's_ going to be there!"

"You mean Nico?" Ron asked, frowning. Lavender just nodded and giggled.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Nico woke up to see Weasley staring down at him. How he hated not having his own room anymore.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked crankily. Ron backed away quickly.

"N-nothing." He turned and scurried away. "... didn't... kill...our sleep..." Nico heard a bit of what Ron was saying to himself.

Today was the day he had to go to Hogsmeade with the students of Hogwarts. Oh gods.

Nico groaned and got out of bed. He then dressed himself and disappeared into the shadows.

He re-appeared at the outside of the castle. Apparently he had to ride a carriage with a bunch of students to get there.

"How did he get here before us?" Nico turned to see the three nosey wizards walking to the carriages. Nico sighed and stepped into a carriage that was empty except for one girl. She looked a lot like Annabeth: Blonde hair and grey eyes. But these weren't the stormy grey eyes children of Athena had. These had a dazed expression, as though she had been woken up from deep sleep.

"Good morning," she said lazily. "I'm Luna Lovegood, pleasure to meet you." She stuck out her hand. Nico shook it.

"Nico di Angelo." He stated. She let go of his hand and looked out the window dreamily.

Just then, four more people came into the carriage. Nico silently groaned. It was those nosey wizards and some lanky scared looking boy.

"You can ride with us, Neville." Said Granger. All four of them saw Nico and paled.

Nico would rather be at Tartarus right now.

**

* * *

Alright so this was a pretty long-but-crappy chapter -.- DON'T WORRY IT WILL GET BETTER! I SWEAR!**

**For those of you who ask: Voldemort will be killed. But it will be by someone other than Harry... Or Nico. *hint hint***

**Nico is not being paired up with anyone in this story.**

**READ AND REVIEW. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**You make me feel special xD  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm back :) Sorry if the last chapter was terribly crappy -.- I'm new at this okay?**

**shoshona79: Luna isn't a halfblood. Sorry to disappoint :P This is in an alternate universe so I've made this seventh year and those who have died in the 6th and 7th books are still alive right now. This also takes place several years after the Percy Jackson series.**

**sailorgirl3: SPOILER ALERT. Oh crap you guesses it :O and it's not Percy.**

**Assassin Lord: Sorry 'bout that. It was kinda a filler chapter :P**

**FireChildSlytherin5: Get ready for more golden trio bashing ;))

* * *

**

Unexpected Help

Chapter 6

* * *

Harry felt uncomfortable.

_Very_ uncomfortable.

They were stuck in a carriage. With Nico. On the way to Hogsmeade.

Nico wasn't as happy as they were either. "How long is this ride exactly?"

"Um, t-ten min-n-nutes..." Neville stammered.

Nico looked to the sky. "Zeus, what did I do to deserve this?" he moaned. _Zeus? What?_ Harry thought. The sky thundered. Nico seemed to ponder this.

"Guess you're right," he whispered to himself, as if he was answering the sky. This guy is so bizarre.

"That was rather interesting," Luna said loftily. "You were talking to the sky."

Neville seemed to have gained some confidence. "It actually thundered back at you." He said. Nico shrugged.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna began to talk about the interesting subject of Nargles. Nico just stared out the window.

As soon as the carriage stopped at Hogsmeade, everyone bolted out. They were half excited for Hogsmeade; and half desperate to leave the awkwardness in the carriage.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hogsmeade was a snore.

Nico found it interesting, yes. But there was ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do here. He wandered around aimlessly through stores, this trip was pointless.

At honeydukes, Nico found some terrified fourth years whispering about some place.

"It's absolutely terrifying!"

"I can't understand why anyone would want to go in there! It's rather spooky!"

"It gave me the fright of my life!"

Finally! Some place that sounded worthwhile. Nico walked up to them. "Excuse me, but could you tell me about that place you were talking about earlier?"

"Oh! It's the shrieking shack! Absolutely terrifying!" said one of the girls.

"You want to go to the shrieking shack?" a new voice interrupted. Nico turned around. It was that boy from the carriage. The one who looked like he wanted to shit his pants when he first saw Nico. Though he didn't look like that right now. He looked rather determined.

"Yes. I do," Nico responded, "do you know how to get there?" He wasn't bothered to shadow travel at the moment. What was the kid's name? Nev? Neil? Nev... Nev... Neville!

"I do! Do you want me to show you the way?" Now the guy just sounded eager.

Nico shrugged. "Lead the way."

They walked in silence for a while, until Neville cleared his throat. "So, um, you're the exchange student from America, right?"

"Yep." They lapsed into another silence.

"So... Can I ask you something?" Nico inquired, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Sure." Neville swallowed.

"Why are you suddenly hanging out with me? What about Potter?"

Neville frowned. "I don't want people to think I'm weak little Longbottom, who can't do anything right. I guess that if I befriend you, nobody will think that."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Why me?"

"Well... because you're kind of, um, scary." Neville gulped and discreetly moved farther away from Nico in fear.

"Dude, calm down. I'm not gonna kill you. I had problems like these with my dad." Nico said. Neville was about to say something, but he was interrupted by three _very annoying_ people.

"Oi! Neville! What are you doing with the living cor-" Ron's shrank when he saw Nico's death glare.

"Come to stalk me again?" Nico was annoyed. These lunatics were too nosey for their own good.

"Where. Are. You. Taking. Neville." Harry said through gritted teeth. Nico looked at Neville expectantly. His eyes sent a message encouraging Neville not to shrink away.

Neville spoke at last. "Leave him alone. We're going to the Shrieking Shack!"

"Neville! You have to stop being bullied around like this! You can't let others push you around like a child!" Hermione began, scolding Neville as if he was, well, a child. "You have to-"

"The only ones who push me around are you!" His eyes flashing. "I got Crabbe and Goyle off my back and though that everything was okay, but then you three came and started bossing me around! I'm not a child!" His eyes softened. "You three helped me become my own person, but now you've started to make me _your_ person!"

Harry and Ron were shocked. Nico was impressed. Hermione was unfazed. "Neville! Just stop and listen to me! I helped you fight Death Eaters and I know more magic than you. So it would be wise to take my advice and not let Nico take you to that horrid-"

"He offered to show me the way there." Nico said calmly. "You three have clearly let this 'we're better 'cuz we fought Death Eaters and Voldy' fame get to your head. You can't just push people around thinking you're superior." Nico turned around and began to walk.

"He's right, you know." Neville said sadly and followed Nico. The whole way to the Shrieking Shack they walked in silence.

When they finally arrived, Neville stopped walking. "I've never been inside before." He sounded scared.

"You don't have to come in if you don't want to."

Neville sighed and followed Nico inside, which he instantly regretted.

As soon as they were inside, they came face to face with a hydra.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hermione was furious. "I can't believe he said that to us! Of all the people to turn against us, it's _Neville?_"

"Slimy git." Ron muttered.

"He needs to learn respect." Harry said furiously.

"Maybe this is what Neville was telling me about." Said a new voice. Luna Lovegood was standing next to them, with a frown on her face. "You three have become a little airheaded. There are wrackspurts all over you!"

"I'll have you know," Ron spat, "that nothing has changed and –" He was silenced by a bloodcurling shriek. It didn't sound human.

Luna looked slightly alarmed and bolted towards the Shrieking Shack – which was currently in flames.

Harry, Ron and Hermione followed.

"Why is it always some place scary?" Ron complained. As soon as they entered, the saw that half of the shack was broken and on fire.

The Golden Trio stood there gaping at the scene before them.

Nico was fighting a dragon-like beast, which had at least five fire-breathing heads. Neville was farther away from the beast, shooting spells that didn't affect the monster at all.

Harry felt as though he needed to save the day (even though Nico looked like he didn't need any help), so he had Hermione conjure a sword of silver by magic.

Harry charged.

In a matter of seconds, he was knocked off his feet by one of the heads. He _really_ needed to work on his reflexes. As Harry got back on his feet, he saw that his sword had snapped in half.

Miraculously, Nico's sword was knocked out of his hands and caught by none other than Harry Potter. Now it was his turn for glory.

Harry charged at the beast again, slicing the heads off the beast. Somewhere in this chaos, Harry heard Nico shout at him.

"Give me back my sword! What is Hades do you think you're doing – oof!" Harry had shoved Nico out of the way, there was still one last head to chop off.

When the last head had fallen, Harry ran back to Ron and Hermione. He still had the sword in his hands and he wasn't really planning on giving it back. He could show this to Dumbledore at last and expose Nico's evil.

"Brilliant, Harry!" Ron grinned. Harry beamed.

"You did great! It was stupid of Nico not to cut the heads in the first place!" Hermione said.

"He's an idiot." Harry shrugged, still grinning.

"YOU BASTARD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" Nico bellowed. He snatched his sword back before Harry could react and faced the headless monster in a battle stance.

"I saved you! Can't you tell its dead?" Harry frowned at the boy's ignorance. Neville came up to him.

"Nico told me why he didn't chop off the heads. He's faced these _things_ before. He called it a Hydra."

Harry shrugged. "Be-heading it was the smartest thing to do."

"Actually it wasn't." Hermione said, wide-eyed in horror. "Now that Neville's mentioned what it is, I recognize it now."

Neville scowled. "When you chop off _one _Hydra head, _two more_ grow back in its place."

"That's ridiculous." Ron said. He pointed to the creature. "Look. It's dead."

Suddenly, the body began to move and Nico resumed his stance. The body stood up and more heads began to grow.

There were about ten heads now. Each one shot fire into the open sky above the (the roof had burned down).

Harry paled.

Nico made a battle cry and charged.

**

* * *

CLIFFIE :O**

**Sorry if that was crappy. Future chapters will be better! I swear on the River Styx! I make the Unbreakable Vow!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**READ AND REVIEW.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY CHAPTER 7! Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Sorry I'm not quite in the mood for an author's note. This week's really been shit for me -.-**

**Waaaaay too much drama for a thirteen year old. I need a better life.

* * *

**

Unexpected Help

Chapter 7

* * *

Potter was _such an idiot._

He could have just left it all to Nico! But no, he just had to try to be the "hero". They're all fools.

Now Nico had even more hydra heads to fight. Yay.

"RAAAAAAAAAGHHH!" The hydra wailed as Nico stabbed the eyes of a head. As long as none of the heads were chopped off, he'd be fine. The hydra shot fire towards Nico. He side-stepped too late. He felt heat surround him, but he ignored it and kept slashing and stabbing.

"Nico, you're leg!" He heard Neville shout. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the bottom of his jeans were on fire.

"Shit," Nico muttered, dodging flames, "everybody out!"

They didn't need to be told twice. Potter, Weasley, Granger, Neville and Luna scrambled out of the Shrieking Shack.

This was great. Now that he was alone, he could lead the monster out of the shack and into an open area – a place where he could use his powers.

After he stabbed through the brains of another head, he dived out the window. The hydra chased after Nico, burning down the entire shack.

After a rough landing out of the window, Nico regained his balance and winced. He's probably sprained his ankle. _Ignore it, _he heard his father's voice in his head, _pain is a distraction._

The hydra was drawing closer. Thanking the gods that the area was abandoned, Nico stabbed his sword into the ground. "Serve me!"

Cracks and crevices formed in the ground around him. Several skeletons warriors – carrying guns and machetes – clawed their way out of the Underworld.

Nico raised his sword and pointed it at the hydra. "Attack!"

The skeleton warriors charged. This battle had just gotten a lot easier. Now that the Hydra had the skeletons as a distraction, Nico ran as fast as his sprained ankle could go. He dodged flames, heads, and bullets; three skeleton warriors have already been destroyed. He scrambled onto the back of the hydra.

"Hey! Serpent Scales! Over here!" The name didn't sound as witty as it did in his head, but he didn't care. The hydra heads turned to where Nico was positioned on its back. He stabbed and sliced at its back.

The heads shrieked and breathed fire at him. Nico jumped off at the last second. The fire hit the hydras back – and it began to spread. Nico watched as the struggling hydra became engulfed in its own flames. It could no longer live.

So Nico decided to do the hydra a favour. He stabbed it right where its heart should be. "_To Tartarus!_" he said in ancient Greek. The earth shook beneath the hydra, and giant fissure was created in the ground. The flaming hydra fell into it and was banished into the dark depths of Tartarus.

Nico stood there, chest heaving. He closed his eyes and concentrated on closing the fissure. Once it was sealed, he sheathed his sword and limped back to Hogsmeade.

What Nico didn't know was that five stunned people were watching him from a distance.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville stared. The so-called hydra just fell into a giant crack in the ground. And Nico had just turned even scarier.

"Did you just see that?" Hermione said, wide-eyed.

Ron nodded, too stunned for words. "He- he-he just..."

"...Killed the thing by encasing it in the ground," Harry finished.

"And bringing up skeletons with muggle weapons," Neville said.

"That was rather peculiar," Luna said dreamily.

"Neville... what did you and Nico talk about before we came to the Shrieking Shack?" Hermione asked.

"Well, not much. The hydra came... Nico said that spells won't work and I should let him handle it... Nico told me what it was... He told me about what happens when you slice off the heads," Neville glared at Harry, "... He said he had a plan... It looked like the fight was going well, until you came." Neville glared at the Golden Trio, who looked at their feet in embarrassment.

"Well it's not like we knew what it was!" Ron fired at Neville.

"It's not like you three always have to have the glory!" Neville shot back. "You've become power hungry." This left the trio in silence.

"Was Nico limping?" Luna suddenly asked.

Neville was wide-eyed in realization. "He was! His leg was on fire!"

"We should help him," Luna said, genuinely concerned.

"He went back to Hogsmeade! Let's go!" Neville and Luna sped off to Hogsmeade.

The Golden Trio stood there, alone.

Harry was the first to speak. "I can't believe he said that to us!"

"What's gotten into him?" Ron frowned. "We are _not_ power hungry!"

"Nico must have corrupted him!" Hermione shrieked. "Neville would never do this to us!"

Something in the back of Harry's mind was trying to tell him that Neville was right. Harry chose to ignore it. "The trip to Hogsmeade is almost over. We should get back to the carriages."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

As soon as Nico found an abandoned alley, he looked at his leg.

The bottom half of his jeans were burnt to crisp, his left leg was burned and bloody and his right ankle was at a sickening angle.

He winced.

Nico fumbled some ambrosia out of his pockets and popped it in his mouth. A surge of warmth spread throughout his body and relaxed him. He checked his pockets and cursed.

"Crap," he muttered, "left the Nectar back at Hogwarts." He couldn't shadow travel now. Not in this condition. He was already drained from the fight! He would surely pass out from exhaustion and die.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. "Nico! There you are!"

It was Neville and Luna. "Blimey, you look terrible!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"Nico, I know a spell that could heal your broken ankle," Luna offered.

"It's not broken. It's just sprained and – ow!" Nico had tried moving his foot. "Okay, it's broken. Use your spell."

Luna smiled grimly and pointed her wand at Nico's ankle. "Episkey!" There was a sickening crunch sound.

"OW! OHHH SHIT!" Nico's face twisted in pain, but the pain subsided. "Ah, that feels way better."

"Maybe we should go to the carriages now," Neville said, "Nico, I'll help you up."

"No. If I look like I'm injured, it could cause a scene. Just let me walk and maybe people won't notice." Nico winced as he started to walk. "I'll manage."

He limped while following Luna and Neville to the carriages. They helped Nico get inside when nobody was looking.

They heard Filch outside, ringing the bell. "Back to Hogwarts! Carriages back to Hogwarts!"

Just then, the three people Neville and Luna haven't seen all year stepped into the carriage.

"Draco, this is the only carriage left!" Pansy Parkinson said, stepping into view. "Oh great." She said when she saw who was already in the carriage.

"What is it, Pansy?" Blaise Zabini asked, he saw Neville and Luna and groaned.

"Mudbloods," Draco Malfoy's face twisted in disgust. He turned to Nico, "And look, they've brought that filthy muggle with them as well!"

Nico groaned. "You shut the fuck up."

"How dare you! Pieces of filth like you shouldn't be talking to us _Purebloods_ that way." Zabini spat.

Before Nico could retort, Parkinson gaped at his burnt leg. "What happened to you?" she asked sardonically.

"If you must know, his leg was burned by a hydra." Luna said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh? And what the hell is that?"

"It's a ten headed beast that can breathe fire." Neville answered.

"Well, it would've have stayed with five heads if it weren't for _Potter._" Nico scowled.

"You three hate Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes." Came the simultaneous response. "Only a little." Neville and Luna added.

"Maybe you people aren't too bad after all." Parkinson said.

They sat through the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence.

Could this be the start of a beautiful friendship?

Fuck no.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

At the Great Hall Harry, Ron and Hermione sat far away from Nico, Neville and Luna.

Breakfast was usually great for Harry, but today he wasn't hungry.

"How can you not be eating?" Ron exclaimed, stuffing his cheeks with food.

Harry didn't answer. He was lost in his own thoughts. He was up all night thinking about how he had made such an embarrassing mistake back at the Shrieking Shack.

Suddenly, a huge shadow formed right on the Gryffindor table. The shadows swirled and formed the shape of humans and a car.

When the shadows were gone, two people stood on Gryffindor table. A tall boy, probably 20-years-old, wearing a sea green shirt and jeans. He looked like Harry, black hair and green eyes, except his eyes were a lighter shade of green and his form and body was more built. He was extremely fit.

The other was a girl who looked about 15-years-old. She had spiky black hair tied in a ponytail and electrifyingly blue eyes. She had punk clothing and a quiver, bow and arrow. Something about her seemed ageless and she looked like she had a silver glow.

"Never again... never again," the girl shook her head and rubbed her temples as though she had a headache.

The boy staggered and put a hand on his forehead. "... hate shadow travel."

Behind them was what looked like a car earlier in the shadows, was actually a big, black and scary dog. It was currently snoring.

Nico spoke. "Don't tell me it's already been a month."

This seemed to shake them out of their reverie.

"Nico! Guess what? It's time for The Gasp!" The boy grinned.

What was going on?

**

* * *

Hey, Percy and Thalia are here with Mrs. O'leary :D**

**Survey for you guys (because I'm curious): How old are you? Guys or girls?**

**For example: I'm a 13-year-old girl in grade 8.**

**YOUR TURN. I need to know you guys.**

**LOVE YOU ALL. READ AND REVIEW. :))  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry if I took so long! I had writer's block! It's been a long week. And I'm dreading for tomorrow. Someone knock me out and wake me up when September ends. :\**

**That sounded so cheesy.  
**

**It's time for the Gasp! ;O

* * *

**

Unexpected Help

Chapter 8

* * *

This was great. Just dandy.

It was time for the Revelation (or the Gasp, as Percy would call it).

"Guys, let's head to my room!" Nico said, standing up.

"Wait! Who're you?" Ron pointed at Percy and Thalia. "You can't just come into the castle! You can't even apparate in here!"

"Yeah! Does Dumbledore know about this?" Harry asked angrily.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Nico raised his voice. "Come one let's go!" Percy and Thalia jumped off the table and followed Nico out of the Great Hall.

Percy whistled. "Come on girl! Let's go!" Mrs. O'Leary woke up and bounded after them.

Just before they left, Harry, Ron and Hermione drew their wands.

"They're infiltrating Hogwarts!" Hermione said. She shot a spell and Percy.

He was about to uncap Riptide, but Thalia was faster. Her hand slammed onto her bracelet and released Aegis, her shield. Everyone flinched at the sight of Medusa's face on it. The spell harmlessly bounced off it.

Hermione cringed. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"That was anti-climatic." Percy muttered. "Thanks anyway." He said to Thalia, who trapped Aegis.

"That abracadabra crap doesn't work on us anyway. It bounced right off me a few weeks ago." Nico smirked.

Thalia shrugged. "You can never be too careful."

"What... What are you people?" Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You'll find out soon enough." Thalia glared. Harry, feeling intimidated, backed away slowly.

"We're Halfbloods." Percy muttered. But Harry had heard.

"Halfbloods? What's so special about that? I'm a halfblood!"

"Nevermind, you don't get it!" Nico snapped. "Let's go."

And with that, Nico dragged his friends and the Hellhound out of the hall.

They almost reached the Gryffindor common room until they bumped into someone.

Nico sighed. This was the last thing he needed.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Thalia snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that! You filthy Mudblood!" snarled none other than Blaise Zabini.

"My father would blast you to pieces for insult my blood, you know." Thalia warned, sizing him up.

"No way you're a Pureblooded. Who are you?"

"Thalia Grace."

Blaise scoffed. "Like I said, filthy blo-" a fist collided with his face. Blaise's eyes, well, blazed with anger.

"Stay out of my way." Thalia threatened, cracking her knuckles. Blaise stalked out of the hall.

"You know what?" Nico sighed. "Let's just go to the Headmaster."

"Alright," Percy said.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Why did Nico and his friends want to see Dumbledore?

These people were so unusual.

After Nico and his friends left the Great Hall, Harry, Hermione and Ron decided to follow them in his invisibility cloak.

Ron shifted in the cloak. "We're getting too big for this cloak."

"Shah, we don't want them to hear us!" Hermione hissed.

"Be quiet. Both of you." Harry ordered.

Nico and the so-called 'halfbloods' arrived at the gargoyle.

"Hey Death Boy, Mrs. O'Leary isn't gonna fit on the staircase." Harry heard the girl say.

"I can watch her," said the older boy, "you too go up ahead and I'll wait down here."

Harry saw Nico nod and disappear up the stairs with the girl.

"We'll never get to Dumbledore's office with that _thing_ in the way!" Hermione whispered.

As if the giant dog had heard them, its nose perked up and it turned to face them. They stood stock still, not daring to move. The big black dog growled.

"What is it girl?" The boy asked curiously. The dog barked in their direction.

"This is bad," Harry said under his breath.

The boy cautiously drew closer, taking a pen out of his pocket. "Who's there?" The dog barked again. "Show yourself!"

The boy reached out towards them. His fingers brushed against the cloak. His eyes widened. In a second, he tore the cloak off them and uncapped his pen. Next thing Harry knew, he was face to face with a sharp bronze sword.

"Who are you? Why were you following us?" he growled.

"Why are you at Hogwarts? How did you get here?" Ron ignored the boy's questions.

"Who are you?" Hermione demanded.

"Why are you here?" Harry yelled.

"Why do you have a sword you son of a-" Ron's words died at the back of his throat as the boy level his sword with his nose, inches away from his face.

Hermione flicked her wand. "Expelliarmus!" The boy's sword flew out of his hands.

"We've got you surrounded and outnumbered." Harry threatened.

The boy shrugged. "Riptide will come back in a moment. You can't hurt me anyways."

"We know some of our spells don't work, but that's not really what I had in mind." Ron punched the boy. It should have broken his nose, but the boy just stood there as if nothing had happened. Ron, on the other hand, was rubbing his fist which hurt from the impact.

"Should've mentioned I'm invincible," The boy grinned. He whistled and the giant dog growled and stood nose to nose with Harry. He gulped.

"Mrs. O'Leary! Away from Potter!" Nico said as he emerged from behind the gargoyle.

"These mortals attacked you?" The girl asked the boy.

He shrugged. "It's not like they didn't hurt me. What did the Headmaster say?"

Nico cleared his throat. "The Revelation-"

"-The Gasp-" the boy interrupted. Nico ignored this.

"-will take place at dinner."

The boy smiled. "So... we have three hours of free time. Where do you want to go?"

"Well, there's a forest outside of the castle. I guess we could chill there." Nico turned to the girl and looked at her as if he remembered something. "Thalia, how come you aren't with the Hunters?"

Thalia smiled. "Lady Artemis gave me time off for this so called 'Gasp'."

"Artemis? As in the Greek god? I've read about her," Hermione cut in.

"Granger? What in Hades are you three doing here anyway?" Nico glared. "Percy, what happened while Thalia and I were with the Headmaster?"

Percy shrugged. "Nothing much. These three doorknobs tried to attack me." Thalia snorted.

"Hey! Were standing right here!" Ron cried indignantly.

"Why _are_ you here?" Thalia demanded.

"To put a stop to whatever is it you're doing," Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You're wasting your time," Percy said sternly.

"You're too nosey for your own good. Now," Nico sent the Golden Trio a death glare, "Get out of my face."

Harry frowned, but turned around and left. Ron and Hermione followed.

At the common room, Harry sat on the couch. Ron started eating his pumpkin pasties while Hermione light the fire.

"Incendio," she pointed her wand and red sparks shot at the fireplace. They remained silent for a while, staring at the fire.

Harry was first to speak. "What do you suppose their planning?"

"I honestly don't know Harry. These people are so unusual," Hermione sighed, "Ron, what do you think?"

A faint snore came from Ron. He was fast asleep on the armchair still holding his pumpkin pasties. Harry chuckled.

"I guess we'll just have to wait till dinner then."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Nico, Percy, Thalia and Mrs. O'Leary were heading back to the castle. It was half an hour to dinner. They had a fun time in the forest, seeing unicorns and thestrals.

"They have a nice lake," Percy smiled. He had spent the whole time in the lake with the giant squid and mermaids. While he was underwater, Thalia got a chance to tell Nico where Annabeth and Grover were.

She told Nico that Grover was at school – finding demigods – while Annabeth was busy with the reconstruction of Olympus. Thalia had informed Nico about their brand new home theatre and library.

"_My dad's still bugging her about a game room, though."_ Percy had said.

Nico smiled at the thought.

At the Great Hall, they sat at the end of the table (so Mrs. O'Leary could stay next to them) next to Neville and Luna.

"Students of Hogwarts!" Headmaster Dumbledore announced cheerily. "We have three very important people with us this evening. Mr. di Angelo would you and your friends kindly come to the front." His eyes twinkled with excitement.

Nico, Percy, Thalia and Mrs. O'Leary stood at the front.

"This is going to be a marvellous display! Now, you may proceed." Dumbledore smiled.

"I'll do it." Percy said to his friends. He cleared his throat, speaking louder this time. "So, um, hi! My name is Percy Jackson! This is Thalia Grace, and I'm guessing you all know Nico here. How are all of you on this fine day?"

"Gods, Percy! Just cut to the chase!" Thalia muttered.

"Okay, okay!" Percy cleared his throat again. "WE ARE HALFBLOODS." He announced dramatically.

The Great Hall was silent. Percy frowned. "Why aren't you all gasping?"

Nico face-palmed. "Idiot."

This just got extremely awkward.

**

* * *

Oh gods Percy *shakes head***

**How was that? I hope it wasn't so bad. It was kind of a filler chapter :P**

**I have a question for all of you. How do you pronounce Nico? Me and some friends say Nik-o while other friends say Neek-o. Help?**

**SURVEY (cause I'm too damn nosey for my own good):**

**What's your favorite spell from Harry Potter? Can you tell me what it does? I need to familiarize myself with these things -.-**

**READ AND REVIEW.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**HAI. SORRY IF I KEPT YOU WAITING :) I've been suffering from a terrible disease: Writer's Block.**

**Not to mention that this has been one of the most stressful 2 weeks of my life. -.- But it's alright! Stress relief: AWESOME PARTY.**

**Happy Birthday to one of my bestest friends :3

* * *

**

Unexpected Help

Chapter 9

* * *

Annabeth was right. Percy _is _a Seaweed Brain.

"So?" Someone said from the Hufflepuffs. "We're halfbloods too!"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who're you're parents?" Before the Hufflepuff could reply, Thalia elbowed him.

"Not that kind, you dumbass!" She hissed. "What my idiot friend Percy is trying to say is that we're not the same kind of halfbloods you are," she spoke loudly, "for us, a Halfblood means to be half mortal and, well, half god. We usually prefer the term demigods." She shot Percy a look.

"You really should have said that in the first place," Nico told Percy, glaring.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" someone from the Slytherins yelled.

Nico saw Weasley stand up. "This is nonsense? Who do you think you are?"

"Son of Hades!" He smirked. This brought uproar from all of the houses.

"That's impossible!"

"This is nonsense!"

"Why should we believe that?"

"Where's your proof?"

Thalia's eye twitched. "YOU WANT PROOF?" In a flash she had her bow and arrow out, pointing it at the Slytherin who asked for proof. It was Draco Malfoy.

Nico smirked once more. This was getting good.

Malfoy paled. "You... You can't do that! I'm from one of the most powerful families in England!"

"Well, we're more powerful." Percy said, frowning. He turned to Thalia, "Come on. Put it down. Chiron told us not to hurt the mortals!"

Thalia sighed and put her bow and arrow down. "Fine."

"Well, if that's it you may sit down." Dumbledore said.

"We weren't finished," Nico muttered. Percy looked like he was going to pee his pants if he didn't show off his 'Son of Poseidon' powers.

They ate their dinner in silence. Nico, Percy and Thalia were staring at their plates angrily, muttering to themselves.

"Should've fried them and skewered that prissy boy's head," Thalia growled.

"I fud hab dwenched dem in da dwinkth an uncath wipwide," Percy grumbled, his mouth full of food.

Nico shook his head. "Damn mortals."

Throughout dinner, they had to listen to the mortals snicker behind their backs.

"They must be faking."

"They're probably mental."

"I bet they're parents are just a bunch of freakish muggles." At this comment, Percy glared at the kids next to them and flicked his wrist.

His drink exploded in his face. The kid coughed and spluttered while the demigods sniggered.

Nico felt someone nudge him. It was Neville. "If this helps, I believe you. I've seen enough proof." He smiled when he saw the spluttering kid. "Did you do that?"

Thalia nodded in smirking Percy's direction, "He did."

Neville grinned. "So, um, who are your... erm... godly parents?"

"Hades."

"Zeus."

"Poseidon."

"That explains the skeletons and the sword..." Neville said.

Percy's eyes bulged. "You blew your cover?"

"No! I had to! A hydra attacked!" Nico said quickly.

"A hydra? What's it doing here?" Thalia cut in.

Nico scratched his head. "See, I've been thinking about that. I have this feeling my scent attracted it, y'know, being a child of the Big Three and all..."

"What are you trying to say?" Percy asked.

Nico sighed in frustration. "Well, if I attracted a hydra – all by myself – do you think that the three of us in the same room could attract any other monsters?"

"I guess we'll find out sooner or later..." Thalia took a sip of her drink. She choked and spat it out, making a face. "What is this shit?"

"Pumpkin juice," answered Neville, listening intently to their conversation.

"... So you're not worried?" Percy frowned at Thalia.

"Hey, we can take 'em." Thalia grinned. "I mean, we did defeat Kronos!"

"Luke defeated Kronos." Nico corrected. Bad move. There was an awkward silence.

"Um, who's Luke?" Neville asked hesitantly.

"A hero. That's all you need to know." Percy snapped. He knew Percy was still sensitive about that. Luke had saved them all, but by a terrible price. The poor guy had to kill himself.

Neville flinched. "Okay. I'll just stop talking."

They finished their dinner in silence.

On their way out of the Great Hall, Mrs. O'Leary began to bark excitedly.

"What is it girl?" Percy scratched her head.

Just then, Nico saw the old caretaker and his cat burst through the doors with a panicked look on his face.

"HEADMASTER! THANK MERLIN YOU'RE HERE! There's someone in the dungeons! She's armed!"

"Argus, who is it?" Dumbledore asked.

Filch swallowed. "A little twelve year old girl! She has a bow and arrow!" The Gryffindors promptly laughed.

Thalia gasped. "Lady Artemis..." She whispered to her friends. "Why is she here?"

Just then, a girl – Artemis – came bursting through the doors of the great hall.

Filch paled. "There! That's the brat!"

Artemis frowned. "You dare to call me a brat?" She shot an arrow and it implanted itself on the floor, right next to his foot.

"SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Filch shrieked, cowering away behind Dumbledore.

"Lady Artemis, why have you come?" Thalia knelt in front of the goddess.

"To bring you back! Zeus promised me you'd only be gone for a day! Just enough time to show these fools what you are!"

There were whispers all around the Great Hall when the words 'Artemis' and 'Zeus' were mentioned.

"Alright! Give it a rest! What kind of joke is this?" shouted Weasley from the Gryffindor table.

"It's not very convincing." Some Slytherin yelled.

Nico saw Percy reach for his pen. "OKAY. I'VE HAD IT. WE ARE NOT SOME JOKE TO ENTERTAIN YOU. IF YOU WANT US TO HELP KILL YOUR DARK LORD MOLDEWART, THEN YOU'LL SHUT UP AND LISTEN." Nico whispered into Percy's ear. "Oh. SORRY, I MEANT TO SAY VOLDEMORT!" He yelled. Everyone flinched at the name.

"What can you do? You're clearly not wizards!" Seamus Finnigan spoke up.

"Oh, you wizards think you're so superior!" Thalia snorted. She pointed her fingers at Finnigans soup. "Shut the Hades up." Electricity shot out of her finger and hit his food, which exploded in his face.

Nico smirked as Potter stood from the Gryffindor table. He was glaring at Thalia. "Who are you?" He leveled his wand with her face.

Thalia put her hands on her hips. "Thalia Grace. Lieutenant of Artemis, goddess of hunt," She gestured to Artemis, who was standing next to her, "and Daughter of Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Hero of Olympus."

"That's insane!" Potter snorted. Wow. This kid was stubborn.

"I think her lightning thing pretty much proved it just now," Percy cut in.

"Oh? And what the bloody hell are you?"

"Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, Lord of the Sea. Hero of Olympus... Oh and I guess I should mention that I bathed in the River Styx, so I'm pretty much invincible." He shrugged.

"We already know what you can do," Harry snarled at Nico, "You think we're going to believe all this?"

"Uh, you kind of have to?" Nico rolled his eyes.

"Harry," Weasley pulled Potter back down to his seat, "I think we should believe them."

Potter scoffed with disbelief, "You're joking, aren't you?"

"Harry, it makes sense!" Granger reasoned.

"Well now that this is over, Thalia can leave!" Artemis smiled. She turned to Thalia. "I'll see back with the Hunters. They need you."

"I'll shadow travel there!" Thalia bowed.

And then Lady Artemis was gone.

Thalia whistled. "Mrs. O'Leary!" The hellhound leaped to her side. "Take me to the hunters!" Thalia jumped onto the hellhound and they bounded into the shadows.

"And then there were two," Percy muttered. He cleared his throat. "So how do we stop this evil overlord of doom?"

"Well, you be able to kill him, until you've destroyed all the Horcruxes." Dumbledore answered. "There are only five left that you must destroy."

"This should be easy," Nico drawled. "But we need to find out where they are."

"We can tell you where to find one!" Dumbledore offered.

"We can help you," Weasley, Granger and Potter said at once.

"That seems like an excellent idea!" The Headmasters eyes twinkled merrily.

"But why? Can't you just leave it to me and Nico?" Percy frowned.

Dumbledore shook his head. "You're going to need all the help you can get. Destroying Horcruxes is a dangerous task."

Potter smirked. "I guess we're coming with you."

Percy groaned.

Nico nudged him. "The Headmaster's right, you know!" He told the son of Poseidon. "If something really bad happens, we can use those three airheads as human shields!"

Percy grinned and high-fived Nico. The Golden Trio paled.

"We were kidding!" Percy snorted. "... mostly."

"This is gonna be interesting," Nico smirked.

"Yeah it will! We get to go all Mission Impossible!" Percy grinned. He spy-rolled across the Great Hall, creeping out many students. "DUN DUN, DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUUUUN DUN!"

Gods. That freak.

**

* * *

Sorry. I had to do that.**

**Oh and, ANNABETH WON'T BE IN THIS STORY I AM VERY SORRY. That's the way it's gotta be.**

**Don't worry. This was kind of a filler chapter. If this story looks like it's going nowhere it's not. PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME D:**

**Now for my stalkery survey questions and a sad excuse to get more reviews ;) :**

**Who's your favorite Harry Potter character?**

**Mine's either Ron, Fred/George or Draco Malfoy :D**

**READ AND REVIEW. SHARE THE LOVE :))  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, if you haven't noticed, I made a few changes to this chapter...

* * *

**

Unexpected Help

Chapter 10

The moment the shadows brought the two demigods to Gringotts, Harry knew chaos would ensure.

It was a horrific way of travelling. Percy had described to the Golden Trio what Shadow Travel was like.

"_It's dark, you feel like a pancake and there are creepy noises everywhere." Percy shuddered. "I get really nauseas..."_

Nico rubbed his eyes and looked slightly sleepy. Other than that, he was in perfect condition. "That wasn't so bad!"

Percy, on the other hand, was unusually pale. "Gods, I shouldn't have eaten those wizard jellybeans before we left!" He ran past several goblins and vomited in to someone satchel.

"Hey!" They yelped in surprise. Percy wiped his mouth, and staggered back to Nico, who was chuckling.

"Fat ass," he muttered.

"Hey!" Percy slurred, pointing a finger at Nico. "You shut up Mr. I'm-So-Cool-Cuz-I'm-Ghost-King."

Nico smirked.

"Hey! Can we please start looking for Horcruxes?" Ron said eagerly.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Sure. The sooner we finish this, the sooner I get back to Annabe – I mean, camp."

"Why didn't Annabeth come? I forgot. We could use her brains right now." Nico walked towards a goblin. Harry, Ron and Hermione slipped underneath the Invisibility Cloak.

"She's helping rebuild Olympus, remember?" Wait. Olympus? Harry shook his head. These people weren't joking.

"Oh yeah," He cleared his throat and spoke to a goblin, "Hey do you know which vault belongs to Bellatrix Lestrange?"

The goblin stared at him, his eyes cold as ice. "What business do you have with Ms. Lestrange?"

"I'm her nephew. She sent me to check that nothing's left her vault while she's with the Dark Lord," he lied as if he did this every day.

The goblin seemed to believe him. "I will take you to the vault. My name is Griphook and I shall guide you through Gringotts. He eyed Nico sceptically. "Do you have a key?"

He checked his pockets. "Hmm, I seem to have forgotten it."

"Then you have no access to the vault." Underneath the cloak, Harry started to get nervous. However, Nico seemed unfazed.

"Percy did you bring the key?"

The Son of Poseidon shrugged and began to play along. "I thought you had it."

"Well then, can you at least take us to the vault so we can check if it looks like nobody has tried to get in?" Nico requested.

"Please Griphook?" Percy pleaded.

The goblin nodded. These people were _really _persuasive.

Griphook led them to the massive doors of the vault. Harry began to wonder how they were going to get inside. The goblin stopped.

"Here we are. The vault is safe and secure."

Percy looked around discreetly and whispered something. "Coast is clear." Nico nodded. And whacked to goblin's head with his elbow. Griphook staggered back and collapsed.

Hermione ripped of the cloak. "What are you doing?" she shrieked.

"Shut up." Percy ordered sternly. She fell silent. Nico bent down and checked Griphook's pulse. "He's out cold."

Percy swiftly turned to the three wizards. "You guys got some kind of charm to make him forget what happened?"

Ron stepped forward. "I'll do it." He pointed his wand at the limp body of the goblin. "Obliviate." A small wisp of silver flowed out of the goblin's head and disappeared. "Done."

"That's it?" Nico scoffed, clearly unimpressed.

Harry shrugged. "It's just a memory charm!"

"Okay, take it easy!" Percy mumbled. "Cover the body with your magic blanket."

"It's an Invisibility Cloak!" Hermione muttered. They hid the fallen goblin in the cloak and set him against a wall.

"So, do you have a spell that unlocks it?" Percy asked.

"The door is charmed! A simple spell won't work." Harry told them.

"We need the key." Hermione mumbled.

"I was afraid I'd have to do this." Nico muttered. "Okay. I'm gonna open it, but you have to make the job quick or else we'll get caught."

The rest of them nodded. Nico took of his ring and his Stygian Iron sword appeared. He implanted half of it into the ground. He took a deep breath and cracks began to form around the vault door. Black boulders came out of the marble floor of Gringotts. Nico motioned his hands towards the vault and the rocks were thrown at it. The doors were broken and fell down. They hit the door with a loud _clang!_ sound.

"GO!" he shouted as wizards and goblins ran towards the source of the noise.

Harry wasted no time. He ran into the vault. Helga Hufflepuff's cup was in the middle of the pile. He reached out and picked it up.

"Agh!" He dropped the cup, his hand was burned. He tried to pick it up again, but the cup had multiplied. There were several duplicates of the cup on the floor. He didn't know which one was the original.

"They've been charmed!" Ron spat.

"HURRY!" Harry turned around and saw Nico fighting off several wizards and goblins. He crushed a few people with the black boulders.

Percy grabbed the cups. Harry wondered why he wasn't getting burned. "How do we get rid of these?"

Hermione shook her head. "We need the sword of Godric Gryffindor!" Out of the corner of Harry's eye he saw Ron run off to the side of the vault, as if he was searching for something.

"Not enough time!" Percy muttered. Suddenly, his face lit up. "NICO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

At that very moment, a dragon (a guard of Gringotts) arrived. It blew fire at Nico. He missed it by inches. "SHIT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?" The sleeve of his jacket was burnt.

Percy ran over to him. "I'll handle that! Just take care of the cup! You of all people should be able to do that!" He uncapped his pen and a bronze sword was in his hand. He summoned water from somewhere Harry couldn't see. Percy began to fight the dragon.

"Okay," Nico began, "How do Horcruxes work? If this is Percy's idea, it could work. Tell me what they are!"

"A Horcrux is an object which contains a fragment of one's soul. They can never truly die, if their soul is concealed in it." Hermione said at once as if she memorized it from a book (which she probably did).

"In other words, a way to cheat death!" He picked up all of the cups and sorted them quickly, throwing most to the floor. "Not this one... Not this one... Here! This is the Horcrux!" Harry watched as Nico concentrated on the cup.

It turned to dust. A black wisp of smoke rose from it, taking the form of a human body. Harry frowned. He should be the hero. He was the Chosen-One!

"Harry!" He turned to see Ron running towards him with a sword in his hand. "It was here! In the vault!"

Harry snatched it from Ron and his eyes widened. It was the sword of Godric Gryffindor! Now he could use it save the day! He firmly grasped the hilt of the sword and prepared to strike the –

"BEGONE!" Nico boomed and clapped his hands together, making an eerie echo. The figure screeched and disappeared into the ground, causing a small tremor.

No! This was supposed to be _his_ moment! Harry growled silently.

"Percy! Let's go!" Nico bellowed.

"JUST A SECOND!" Percy drenched the dragon and ran off. Next to him, Hermione gasped and ran off into the vault. She came running back with the Invisibility Cloak.

"What happened to Griphook?" Ron asked.

"I left him. The other goblins will find him." The ran out of Gringotts, occasionally stopping to talk down what was in their path.

As they were running from Gringotts, Percy turned to Harry. "Where's the next Horcrux?"

"It's the locket!" Harry panted as he ran to keep up. "12 Grimmuald Place!"

"Got it!" Nico said. "Percy and I will see you there!"

On cue, Nico ran ahead and Percy grabbed onto his jacket. The Golden Trio watched as the shadows absorbed them.

And then they were gone.

"Let's leave too!" Ron said. They stopped running, and pulled out their wands. Harry made sure he still had the sword with them.

_Crack!_

Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared at the home of the Black Family.

Percy and Nico were sitting on the couch, playing cards. Percy looked up at them and grinned.

"Hey! You're here!"

Nico looked up at them lazily. "Nice of you to drop by." He said sarcastically. He abandoned the poker game and brushed dust off himself. "What's the next Horcrux?"

"It's a locket."

"Just any locket?" Percy scratched his head.

"No," Ron said, "The locket of Salazar Slytherin."


	11. Author's note :D

Hey :) This is an important author's note. So listen up!

Unexpected Help has been put on a short hiatus. So I won't be updating in a while.

I sort of have writer's block, so if you have any ideas about how they destroy the horcruxes, send them in a PM or review!

I've also started a new story, out of the cause of writer's block. I've out it up on fictionpress, but I've only written the prologue so far.

It's about a girl who watched her mom get shot and killed. She goes to school and makes some friends, some of them act strangely, and one of their fathers look exactly like the killer.

She thinks he's the killer and she and her brother set out on a search to avenge their mother.

Here's the link!

fictionpress .com /s/ 2900227/ 1/Surreal

If that doesn't work then search my author's page on fictionpress (Cassandra Cain), or search my story (Surreal).

Read and review please? I need encouragement. I think this story has potential!

Thanks :)

Lots of love,

Daniella Jones :3


	12. Chapter 11

**I'M SO SORRY.**

... **You people are going to kill me, aren't you?**

* * *

Unexpected Help

Chapter 11

* * *

Harry sat up in his sleeping bag, chest heaving and covered in sweat. He felt the floor for his glasses and put them on. He closed his eyes and steadied his breath. _Another nightmare. When will it all be over?_ He thought to himself.

He looked around. They were still in Grimmuald Place. Harry brought his gaze over to Ron and Hermione who were sound asleep. Hermione was sleeping on the couch, with her hand hanging down near Ron – who was on the floor. He smiled faintly. They must have fallen asleep holding hands.

Harry's eyes drifted over to the sleeping demigods. Oh, how he hated working with them. Nico was slumped against the wall – frowning in his sleep. Percy was tossing and turning on the floor, he too was having a nightmare.

"No… no!" He pulled his hair. "Leave her alone… Annabeth!"

_Annabeth?_ Harry raised an eyebrow. _Who was she?_

Percy continued to struggle. "Luke… fight it!" he plead. "Kronos!" He shouted. Percy immediately sat up. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. He looked around and caught sight of Harry.

"Sorry… Did I wake you up?" Percy apologized sheepishly.

"No, no." Harry shook his head. "I was also having a nightmare."

"Oh, was I talking in my sleep again?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. " You were saying names, like Annabeth, Luke and… Kro… Uh, I forgot the last one."

"Kronos." Percy muttered darkly. Harry nodded slowly. "Gods," Percy complained, "I hate demigod dreams."

There was a moment of silence, until Percy broke the ice once more. "So where are we going to find this evil locket?"

Harry scratched his head. "I… don't know. This house could have clues though. Regulus Black used to live here, he used to be in possession of the locket."

Percy nodded. "We should discuss this with the others in the morning."

"Agreed." Harry said. "Goodnight."

"Night." Percy went back to sleep.

Harry laid back down into his sleeping bag.

O.o.O.o.O.o

For once in a _very _long time, Nico slept soundly. No dreams at all. It was just blank and peaceful. That is until he was rudely awakened by water. Yes, water. He was drenched and it was _cold._

"Gah!" He spluttered and coughed. His eyes were now wide open and all he could see was some immature little girl giggling insanely. Percy Jackson.

"GODSDAMMIT PERCY!" Shouted the Son of Hades. Percy laughed and ran across the room to hide behind the couch.

"Oh gods, Nico!" Percy slapped his knee and continued to laugh. "That was hilarious! This should become a daily thing!"

"No way in Tartarus." Nico said. "You can come out now. I can't hurt you since your invincible anyway."

"Huh, your right." Percy walked back from behind the couch and patted Nico on the back. "Anyways, good morni – eeeeeng!" Nico had kicked him in the crotch. Much harder than a human being can take, and just enough to make it hurt for Percy. After all, that was an extremely sensitive part of the male body. _I can't believe that actually worked._

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked from the doorway, wand drawn. "I heard shouting." Hermione seemed to take note of Nico's soggy shirt and Percy covering his crotch.

"Oh everything's fine!" Nico grinned and loosely threw his arm around Percy's shoulders. "We were just giving each other our traditional demigod good mornings!" Percy shrugged off Nico's arm grudgingly.

"Ouch," Percy squeaked. He crouched into a fetal position and glared up at Nico. "These better not be traditional."

"Oh come on. On your terms, it was barely a kick!" Nico smirked. "You're the one who's almighty and invincible." This day just got a whole lot better for Nico.

"Whatever," Percy pouted, "It still hurt." He stood up straight and straightened out his clothes.

"So what are you guys doing upstairs?" Nico asked Hermione.

"We're searching the house for anything important." Hermione frowned. "You two should help."

"Yeah, we should." Percy said.

"Hey, do you wizards have any drying spells or something?" Nico asked Hermione, gesturing to his soaked shirt.

Hermione nodded and cast a charm on his shirt.

"Thanks."

O.o.O.o.O.o

As they searched individual rooms of the house, Harry remembered something.

"Kreacher!"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Kreacher! He might know where the locket is."

"Harry, you're right!" Hermione's face lit up. "Where do we find him?"

"Shouldn't he be somewhere around this house?" Ron asked.

_CLANG!_ Harry snapped his head in the direction of the sound. It was coming from the room across the hall – the room Percy and Nico were currently inspecting.

The Golden trio ran into the room to see Nico holding Kreacher upside-down by his foot and Percy pointing his sword at the poor house elf.

"Put me down this instant! You incompetent muggles!" Kreacher was shouting.

"What in Hades is this thing?" Percy yelled, leveling his sword with Kreacher's head. The house elf continued to protest.

"I don't know! Should we kill it?" Nico suggested. Just then, Hermione decided to cut in.

"Put him down! He's a friend!"

Nico shrugged and gently put the house elf down while mumbling apologies to Hermione and Kreacher. When Kreacher regained his posture, he spat at both of the demigods.

"Mistress would be very disappointed. Kreacher at the mercy of muggle and being 'rescued' by a filthy Mudblood!" Kreacher glared at Hermione. Ron growled while Hermione had to hold him back.

"Blood-traitor." Kreacher spat.

"KREACHER!" Harry yelled with authority. Kreacher lazily looked up at his master.

"This is a friend?" Nico raised an eyebrow. Harry just rolled his eyes at him.

"Kreacher. You remember Regulus Black, right?"

"Yes, Master Regulus." Kreacher replied with a hint of fondness.

"Well," Harry began, "he had this locket that was, err, evil and we suspect he had it. Do you possibly recognize what we're talking about?"

"Kreacher knows... but Kreacher swore not to tell..."

"Kreacher…" Harry began warningly. "Tell us now!"

Kreacher slowly began to hobble away. "Kreacher swore! Krecher swore not to tell! It's terrible!"

"KREACHER! TELL US. NOW." Harry shouted so loudly that the rest of them flinched. Kreacher shook his head. Harry looked just about ready to pounce on Kreacher when Hermione stopped him.

"Harry… He's not going to tell us. Maybe we should just leave."

Harry slouched. "Fine." They all left the for the living room and sat down.

"So what should we do now?" Ron asked.

"Why don't we just go and ask this Regulus guy?" Percy suggested.

"We can't." Hermione sulked.

"He's dead." Ron added darkly. Harry saw Nico brighten at the last comment.

"Dead?" Nico repeated, sitting up straight.

"Yeah," Harry said bitterly, "and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Well… actually…"

"Nico? Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Percy frowned uncertainly.

"Depends." Nico smirked and faced the three wizards. "Is there a McDonalds nearby?"

* * *

**Again, sorry for not updating :(**

**I've had some serious writer's block and bad grades.**

**You guys have every fucking right to be mad at me.**

**Send me a howler or whatever. I deserve it.**

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others.**

**I sincerely hope the next one will be longer. Honestly, I don't know when my next update will be.**

**Hope it's soon.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter :)**

**Read and Review! (Go ahead and spam me with hate :\)  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**I know that in my last update I said I would post this new chapter soon, but better late than never! Am I right?**

**Anyways, sorry (again) for the super late update :S**

**Any of you read the Son of Neptune yet? A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. It made get off my lazy ass and continue writing this.**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**Chipdoggirl: Yes, I've read the Ken Chronicles! They're really good. But a three-way crossover may be too much for me to handle :S**

**Moonsurfer3343: Thanks! And the dementor thing is actually a really good idea. I might use it :)**

**Disclaimer (because I haven't in other chapters and I think this is some fanfic policy) : I do not own anything sounding familiar to you (i.e. the characters). I only own the plot.**

* * *

Unexpected Help

Chapter 12

* * *

While Hermione and the demigods sought out the nearest muggle fast food centre, Harry and Ron sat down and began a game of wizard's chess. Ron had just destroyed Harry's queen with one of his pawns. Harry sighed tiredly.

"Checkmate," Ron grinned lazily. Harry frowned.

"You always win."

"Can't help it, mate. It's a gift." Ron chuckled. Suddenly someone tapped on the front doors. Harry and Ron jumped out of their seats and marched up to the door. Both boys pointed their wands at it cautiously.

"Who's there?" Harry beckoned loudly, so the people on the other side could hear him.

"It's us, you nimrod!" Nico's voice called back. "We brought back some burgers and – No! Percy! That's my soda! Don't slobber all over it!"

"Oops." Came the faint reply.

"Ron, Harry open the door please! The food will get cold!" The two wizards recognized this voice as Hermione's. They both looked at each other, shrugged, and opened the door.

Nico came bursting through the doors with piles of paper bags in his arms. "Make way! I've got a shitload of food!"

"Careful there! I've got all the drinks! Don't want to spill anything, heh." Percy walked into the room slowly, making sure not to spill anything. He craned his neck and took a sip out of one of the drinks. When Nico saw this, he made a face.

"Percy, I told you that was _my_ soda! Gods!"

Percy looked up from the drink. "Sorry, I get confused."

"You know what? That's your drink now. I don't want your slobber." Nico shuddered at the thought of sharing a drink with Percy.

"Dude, don't be such a wuss. It's just saliva." This was when Percy promptly tripped over his own two feet and half of the drinks went flying out of his hands. Percy then began to shout dramatically as if he were in a muggle movie. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh shut up, you!" Ron glared, since some of the drinks had soaked his shirt. He trudged up the stairs to fetch a new shirt, mumbling to himself.

"Look at what you did!" Nico snapped at the other demigod. "Now we have to clean it all up."

"There's no need for that," Harry told the bickering boys, "KREACHER!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

After their soda fiasco, Nico slumped against one of the ancient armchairs of the Black Family house and nonchalantly bit from his cheeseburger.

"So what is your plan exactly?" Ron sneered. "Sit around and eat muggle food all day?"

"Fo! Bico dakin' ush down fu de Undeweld." Percy bit out of his burger. "Wight?"

"Um… I was just going to take us to a graveyard." Nico frowned. He put down his burger and looked at everyone. "Anyone know the nearest graveyard?"

There was a chorus of "no's" and people shaking their heads. That was when Harry spoke up. "I don't know the nearest one, but there is a cemetery in Godric's Hollow I've been meaning to visit. My parents are there."

"Okay, then we'll go to Godric's Hollow. You can pay a visit to your parents and I can have a chat Regulus Black." Nico clapped his hands, as if he finalised their plans.

"You… you can do that?" Hermione said, shocked. Nico snorted.

"Of course I can! It comes with the package of being a Son of Hades." Hermione slumped in her chair, slightly astonished by the fact that Nico could not only raise the dead but speak to the deceased. Ron seemed to be the only one who was thinking about their little visit.

"Wait just a bloody second; we can't just walk around Godric's Hollow like we've been there all our lives. Somebody will recognize us! We might be attacked by Death Eaters!" He explained.

"You have a good point there." Percy glanced at the redhead. "We might be ambushed."

"Polyjuice?" Hermione recommended.

Ron made a face. "No. Not again."

"What's Polyjuice?" Nico raised an eyebrow curiously.

"It's a potion that allows you to change your appearance and look like an entirely different person." Harry told the demigods.

"So… it's instant plastic surgery?" Percy scratched his head. "Nasty."

"Yeah, the potion is bloody disgusting."

"If we're going to Godric's Hollow, we can't use Polyjuice!" Harry barked. "It takes too long to brew and I was born there." His voice became soft. "I'm not coming back there as a different person."

"Okay then, are we going there now? Better to get this over with, am I right?" Nico asked them impatiently.

Hermione shrugged. "We might as well."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Godric's Hollow was quiet and peaceful when the wizards and demigods arrived. Harry, Ron and Hermione had insisted on the demigods to disapparated with them.

Percy and Nico let go of Harry and Ron's arms, stumbling and trying to regain their balance.

"So that's disapparating?" Nico squeezed his eyes shut and staggered around the Golden Trio.

"I'd rather take Shadow Travel!" Percy gurgled and clutched his stomach. " I feel like my insides went outside and back inside…"

"Ditto." Nico started to slur.

"Anyway…" Hermione began, getting everybody focused on what was important. "We need to find get Nico to a graveyard."

"At least the Happy Meal made it through the journey." Ron told her.

"Good. Now let's find that graveyard." Harry said and led on his friends and the nauseas demigods.

After around fifteen minutes of wandering around, the found the graveyard. Nico drifted away to find a secluded place to start digging, which left Percy with the wizards.

"My parents must be somewhere here." Harry paced around a few headstones, carefully inspecting the names on each.

"Percy! Happy Meal! Now!" Nico called out from the other side of the cemetery. Harry watched as Percy snatched the Happy Meal out of Ron's hands and jogged away, joining his friend.

"Harry…" Hermione's voice beckoned him. " I… I think I found them. Your parents."

Harry was by her side in a flash.

"That's them." He breathed. Ron put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. They stood in silence for a few moments, gazing sadly at the headstones. Harry felt Hermione leave his side and move to another grave.

"Harry, Ron. Come look –"

"Oi! Wizards! Get over here!" Percy shouted from across the cemetery. Harry, Ron and Hermione sprinted off to join Percy and Nico.

The two demigods weren't alone.

In front of them, hovering over the dug up grave was a ghost. The first thing Harry thought of was Sirius. It looked so much like Sirius. But Harry already knew who it was.

"Regulus Black." Nico said with a strong, regal tone.

"Your Highness." The ghost nodded. "Why have I been summoned?"

"Why is he calling you "Your Highness"?" Hermione whispered pointedly at Nico.

"I'm Ghost King. He's a Ghost. Do the math." Nico whispered back. He cleared his throat and spoke normally to Regulus. "We seek information from you."

"What kind of information?" The ghost asked suspiciously. Nico nudged Harry, bringing his attention to The Boy Who Lived. "Ah, Harry Potter. I've heard much about you from Sirius."

"You've spoken to Sirius?" Harry blurted out, astonished. Nico elbowed him in the ribs, painfully reminding Harry to stay on topic. "I mean – we need to ask you about Horcruxes. Where have you hidden the locket of Salazar Slytherin?"

"Why should I tell you?" The ghost snapped.

"Tell us now, or else you will be sent to the Fields of Punishment." Nico threatened the ghost, his tone completely serious. Harry didn't know what the Fields of Punishment was, but it didn't sound good. Regulus had turned paler – if possible – and began to fiddle with the hem of his ghostly shirt.

"It's no use for me to tell you! It has been moved from its hiding place!"

"Lie to us and –" Nico's threat was cut off by the rambling ghost.

"I know where it is now! I can tell you!"

"Where?" Harry asked, hopeful.

"The Ministry of Magic. It's around the neck of a woman who where's nothing but pink!" Regulus spat, as if the word "pink" had upset him.

Harry's expression darkened. "Umbridge."

"I'm afraid my time is up." The ghost told Nico. The son of Hades nodded, and stabbed his sword into the ground. Regulus was gone.

"He's back in the Underworld now." Nico told everyone, removing his sword from the ground. "I guess we should go to that Ministry place now."

"Wait!" Hermione said. "I found another grave. It's important."

"Another deceased family member?" Percy asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No. It has the sign of the Deathly Hallows on it… I think it's one of the Peverell brothers."

"Pelvis brother? What?" Percy misheard. He was ignored.

"Can you summon up his ghost?" Hermione asked Nico. He shook his head sadly.

"I don't have enough energy and we've got no Happy Meal." Before anyone could say anything else – someone shouted at them from a few metres away.

A raggedy man and a couple other people, standing outside of a pub took out their wands. "IT'S POTTER! GET HIM!"

"Run!" Ron shouted. They all took off, not knowing where they were going, just trying to get as far away as possible from the men.

"They're Snatchers!" Hermione told the demigods, pulling out her wand.

"Shit!" They heard Nico say. He was out of energy, so he couldn't Shadow Travel away. The Snatchers had cast a charm – sending a rope to wrap around Nico's legs. He fell and hit the ground hard.

"Nico!" Percy shouted, concerned for his friend. A Snatcher sent the same spell at Percy. The rope had tied up his whole body – preventing any sort of movement. He too fell to the ground.

Soon, the Snatchers had the Golden Trio as well. Right before they caught Harry, Hermione grabbed his glasses and hit Harry in the face with some sort of jinx.

"Ow!" He muttered, as the ropes came around him too. The Snatcher came right up to Harry's face.

"Huh, I could've sworn this was Potter." The man said, his breath smelled terrible. Harry tried to wince, but the jinx Hermione hit his face with made it hurt to do so.

"Take 'em to the Malfoy Manor." One of them – most likely the leader – told the rest of the Snatchers. "We need to be sure that this is Potter."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**I don't think I'm updating any time soon though. I'm still adjusting to high school.**

**But I'll try to update faster next time (though I highly doubt it). DON'T LOSE FAITH IN ME D:**

**I'm also working on the second chapter to Magic Trick. If you haven't read it, here you go (remove the space at the www. and .net part) :**

**http:/www. fanfiction .net/s/7394776/1/Magic_Trick**

**Reviews = encouragement :3**


End file.
